Where You Oughta Stay
by alice-insomnia
Summary: Before Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu were different. [SuiKa]


A/N: This was written as a joinage piece for the Watermelon Love: Suigetsu X Karin FC on NF. I've been stalking for a while, but finally decided to join. This is for every SuiKa fan out there!!

Title taken from "I don't love you" by My Chemical Romance.

Edit: This is the beta version, thank you so much Kaze!!

* * *

Looking at Suigetsu, after a heated debate, Karin couldn't believe how she used to feel about him. 

Despite what everyone probably thought by now, Karin and Suigetsu weren't always this way.

Once, a very long time ago, Suigetsu had been her first love.

She had been young and lonely.

Suigetsu had been a smooth talker and very persuasive. He knew just how to make her feel special.

---

She was freshly fourteen and newly appointed as the warden.

He was sent to her facility for bad behavior. It was her job to punish him accordingly.

On the report sheet it listed a number of issues. It was in the familiar hand writing of Kabuto and very descriptive, as usual. After looking it over, Karin speculated that either Kabuto was making up half the things he wrote or Suigetsu had some serious issues.

What disturbed her the most was his behavioral patterns.

Suigetsu had a habit of biting.

---

He arrived at exactly 10 am the following morning. He wasn't as scary as she imagine, in fact, he looked kind of cute, despite the hand cuffs and dirty clothes.

"You must be Suigetsu."

His only response was a toothy grin. Upon seeing his sharp teeth, Karin winced; they looked like they could inflict a lot of damage.

"I'm Karin, I'm in charge here," she informed him, "And you'll have to change into these."

Handing Suigetsu the clothes, Karin quickly moved toward the door, intending to give him some privacy.

"Wait…"

She stopped.

"I can't put these clothes on with hand cuffs."

"Oh…sorry."

"Unless you want to help me instead?" he grinned.

Blushing, Karin quickly took off the cuffs and left him alone.

---

Suigetsu had a way of constantly creeping into Karin's thoughts as she worked.

There was just something strange about him, or maybe it was the way he made her feel, making suggestive comments and teasing her.

Karin wasn't completely inexperienced, but working as a Medic Nin and now as the warden, didn't leave much room for dating. Not that there where any suitable men around, until now.

_Who am I kidding? Of course I'm inexperienced._ Karin huffed.

She didn't know what to do.

---

Karin didn't have to contemplate it for long. The next time she saw him, it was in her examination room. She was running more tests, when he told her what he thought of her.

"You're the prettiest girl I've seen around here."

"I bet I'm the only one."

"True. But that doesn't mean I don't think you're pretty."

"Thanks." Karin replied shyly.

"So…how did you end up in a dump like this, doll?"

"Orochimaru rescued me and he brought me here."

"Oh…do you plan to stay here forever?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"How about we elope?"

Karin wasn't sure how to answer him, "You're joking, right?"

"Maybe."

---

Karin's fourteenth summer was lazily spent with Suigetsu. Although he was a prisoner, she liked having him around for company.

It was during those hot summer days, that they became close. Suigetsu shared with her his hope and dreams. To Karin, he was a worldly man, having seen more than she had ever seen and knowing more about the outside world than her.

Suigetsu also taught her a few things that she didn't know about herself.

---

It was at the end of summer that Suigetsu started showing signs of dehydration.

He would constantly want to doze off. At first Karin had thought it sweet that he just wanted to hold her and drift off to sleep. But as other signs became more persistent, she became worried.

She tried her best to keep him hydrated, constantly giving him water and trying to keep him in the shade. Karin even bought Suigetsu sippy cups so he could have water with him all the time.

In the end, Karin decided that there was only one treatment option, to constantly keep him in water.

---

Persuading Suigetsu was easier than Karin thought. When she announced that she had a surprise for him, he gave her his toothy grin and followed.

Karin took him to her examination room and strapped him to the table in the center.

Suigetsu was definitely surprised, but excited nonetheless.

"Are we going to play doctor?" Suigetsu asked, grinning.

"No."

"Has Suigetsu been a bad boy?" he teased, "Are you going to punish me?"

Not answering him, Karin filled a syringe with a sedative medication. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice.

---

Suigetsu woke up in a tank filled with water. At first he had a hard time seeing. It turned out somehow his body had merged with the surrounding water.

Looking around, he saw Karin nearby. Trying to get her attention, he knocked on the glass.

She came to him, teary eyed and placed her hands up, directly mirroring his.

Suigetsu looked at her pleading, and then his eyes turned hard.

---

Although the words were left unspoken, they hung in the air, "I don't love you anymore."

One part of it was bitter and full of anger, while the other was of pleading remorse over what was lost.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated!! Sorry if Karin and Suigetsu were out of character. /begs for forgiveness/ 


End file.
